


Breaking furniture

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Kwami Swap, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette gets to bring a fantasy to life but her bed suffers for it. Furniture-breaking is the new toe-curling!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	Breaking furniture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KairanCorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairanCorner/gifts).



> you might have thought of this as an idea for yourself but when have I been able to resist Mister Bug? 😏 I can't wait to see the result on your end!

Marinette never thought that sharing something with Adrien in a weak moment would lead to well, her wildest fantasy coming true. 

She was a superhero who took their responsibilities very seriously. Then how had she ended up dreaming about sex with her partner when he was with her Miraculous? As dreams went, it had been very, very hot. This was why she’d just let it slip. But she’d never expected that Adrien would take it as an invitation. She should have known better.

It hadn’t even crossed her mind that he could act on it when they actually ended up with swapped Miraculouses. Although she knew how much she enjoyed watching him running across rooftops as Mister Bug. Her younger self wouldn’t have believed it possible, but he looked even more drop-dead gorgeous now that he was older and taller and even more muscular and… Damn, she was drooling again.

She was preparing to go to sleep when she heard the familiar tap on her window. When she’d moved out of her home to live with Alya and two friends from university, Marinette had insisted on a room with a balcony for logistic purposes. Of course, Adrien didn’t have to use it often because he was there most of the time anyway. But now he seemed to have other plans.

When she let him in, she didn’t have time to say a thing before he scooped her in his arms and headed towards the bed. 

“Adrien? What are you doing?” She asked when he deposited her there.

“Attending to my girlfriend who as far as I remember, dreamed about being ravished by a particular superhero,” he said that with the most devilish smile she’d seen on his face, his eyes basically devouring her in her pyjamas.

She gulped. She knew what the reasonable and responsible thing to do was. The kwamis, oh the kwamis wouldn’t be happy with this. But he was there and she wanted him, she sure did. 

Before she could reconsider, she dragged him down on top of her and kissed him. 

After years together, they knew each other very well. They were used to each other, they knew what made the other one tick. But yes, in all this time, they had never ever tried sex as superheroes. 

Marinette couldn’t explain what came over her, but she couldn’t get enough of him and kissing him sparked a different fire in her. Maybe it was something about the way his suit felt against her bare skin when she was down to her underwear. Or maybe it was something about the mask that accentuated his eyes in the best possible way. Maybe it was a subconscious part of her that just didn’t need a reasonable explanation for how she felt.

However, a problem quickly became obvious. Sex while he was in the suit would prove to be a problem. It couldn’t be cut and it had no zipper. Hm, she wondered.. Before she could stop herself, Marinette called on her own transformation. Plagg, who’d been sleeping somewhere, didn’t have a choice but fly into the ring. 

And then she brandished her claws with a grin. Adrien looked just a little taken aback.

“It’s the only way,” she said as she experimentally dragged a claw down his stomach, trying to be careful. It ripped the suit without causing any other damage. Perfect! She heard Adrien’s groan when he was free from the confines of the suit. “Tell me I’m not brilliant,” she gloated, but was cut short by a hot kiss on her mouth. 

She took a breath only to call off her transformation. Plagg grumbled as he left to go search for cheese, something like “At least Tikki has to deal with this and not me.” But they barely noticed.

They’d reached fever pitch, their hands at work as their mouths remained fused. 

Marinette moaned when her underwear was out of the way and she felt the cool material of his suit on her. It was different, for sure. It also didn’t seem to hinder his sensitivity because he paused and looked at her.

“You’re so wet,” he said in wonder as he twitched in her hand. 

“You know I really wanted this,” she said, feeling a little self-conscious. He looked at her with renewed fire in his eyes and continued his ministrations. When he was finally inside of her, their shared moans filled the air. She could imagine it felt different for him with heightened senses because of the Miraculous. For her, it was the smooth material of the suit under her legs, when she wrapped them around him, a great addition to everything else.

“I need to be careful,” he said, looking a little nervous for a moment. “You know, inhuman strength and all. If I hurt you, just..” She shushed him with a finger to his lips. She trusted him. 

When he started moving, Marinette thought the room was spinning around her. She longed to feel him skin on skin, but she had to admit that the suit under her hands and against her sparked something primal in her. 

She threw her head back, baring her neck to him and he took the invitation. The way he sucked on the sensitive skin at the base of her throat, made her arch into him. She was sure she’d have a hickey, or two or three, but she didn’t mind. It felt too good.

She could feel the way his muscles tensed under her hands. She knew what energy was flowing through him, how it made every small movement that much more impactful, so she could understand his reluctance to touch her in the heat of the moment. 

“I-” he rasped as his movements gathered speed, “I need to hold onto something.” He looked helpless at her for a second, before she took his hands and put them on the headboard. He smiled gratefully before claiming her mouth again. 

With her back pressed firmly into the pillows behind her, Marinette wrapped her arms around him to pull him even closer. The suit rubbed her sensitive skin in the best possible way and she felt like screaming. His movements were just a little more forceful than usual, but it felt amazing.

She could feel the tension build low in her belly, as she welcomed him and appreciated every part of him. They were too breathless for kisses, but she dug her fingers into his hair, making him groan. He looked at her and yes, she had to admit that it was the way his eyes glowed with the red mask around them that finally brought her over the edge. 

She held onto him, trembling and flushed, when she heard a sharp breaking sound just as the last deep movements told her he was there as well. Startled, she looked up to see him hold splintered wood in his hands. 

“Ooops,” he said, looking in amazement at her broken headboard as he still fought to catch his breath.

Marinette felt laughter bubble up her throat. She’d just had sex with her superhero partner while he was in the suit and he’d broken her bed! It was hilarious but also… oh so hot. 

She pulled him down for a kiss as their bodies cooled down. 

“It was worth it,” she said. 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” he told her. 

“Oh you will, because you’ll need something else to break next time,” she said, laughing.

“Next time?” He asked, something flashing in his eyes. Something that made her flutter around him.

“Yes, next time,” she said as he finally called off his transformation and slumped against her. 

They saw Tikki fly away to find food. She didn’t even spare them a glance, no doubt giving them privacy. But Marinette had a feeling negotiating another session like this with her kwami would be easier than if they’d had to ask Plagg for the same. 

Lucky them.

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, this is inspired by the honeymoon scene in Breaking dawn where Edward breaks the bed 😆


End file.
